Not a Very Goode Summer
by FictionFree
Summary: What happens when Cammie stays at Gallagher over the summer? Who will show up to keep her company? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Last Day

**A/N - So this is my take on Cammie's random summer! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Ok. Short story time! There once was a miserable girl that wrote on fanfiction. She was so sad because she does not own the Gallagher Girls. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

The last day of school. I can't believe it. It's FINALLY the last day of school and now, I don't want it to end. For weeks, I have waited for school to end. I've wanted to be able to enjoy my time away from school. Now that it's finally here, I can't stand it. I looked at my roommates/best friends. Liz pulled my into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's going to be okay, Cam. You'll survive without us" she said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Liz. I know I'll be fine. It's just…I don't exactly _want_ to go to the ranch this summer."

Macey turned to me. "Are you going to tell your mom?" "Maybe. Why? What could she do about it?"

"Well, for one thing, she can let you stay here instead. Or she can let you go with one of us!" she gasped. "Maybe I can get my parents to let you stay with us. That way, I won't have to be alone over the whole summer. And Preston won't be able to talk to me as much because I'll have you there to keep him away from me-" I cut her off.

"Macey! I don't want to go with you to help your dad and his campaigning. I don't exactly enjoy being watched 24/7!" She sighed. "I know, Cammie. Sorry. But you can still tell your mom."

Macey and Liz left to catch their planes. Bex sat down and looked at me.

"Cammie?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna miss you!" She hugged me tightly until I couldn't breathe. "Bex" I choked out. She realized she was practically strangling me and let go. "Sorry. Anyways, my plane is leaving soon. I'll see you later, okay?" "Yeah. Don't worry. Bye!" With one last hug and wave, she bolted out the door to catch her plane. I went into my mom's office.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

I sat down on the couch. "Do I _have_ to go to the ranch?"

She sighed and looked up from her papers.

"No. But your only other option is to stay here."

I got an idea. "Mom, can I?"

"Sure, but its going to be rather empty here. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can! Wait. Can the girls come back early if they're able to?"

"Yes. If you plan on staying, it is for the _entire_ summer. And I won't be here."

"Yes! Thank you!"

I hugged her and ran out. When I was in the middle of the hall, I spun around and ran back to her.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

She nodded and tossed me her cell. I dialed Macey's number and told her the news. When I finished talking, she squealed. Then, she told Bex and Liz. I gave the phone back to my mom, but she pushed it towards me.

"I'm letting you keep this over the summer. That way, you can call me or your friends. Its one of the only phones that works here."

I took the phone and hugged her again. When I got to my room, the phone started vibrating. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cam. It's Liz. I heard you got to keep the phone!"

"How did you hear that?"

"I bugged you. Anyways, I'm able to come back in two weeks and Bex can come in three."

"Great. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and threw myself back onto the bed. When everyone left, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. This is going to be a LONG two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Smirk

**A/N - Yeah! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll here. Probably because I have nothing better to do...**

* * *

><p>It's been a week and a half. One week, 4 days, 19 hours, and 33 seconds, to be exact. As I pulled out all the pajamas that Macey McHenry left me with, I was actually glad no one was here to see me. She only left me with nighties from Victoria's Secret. I threw the short pajamas onto my bed and went through them. I finally found one that wasn't as revealing as the others. It was black and very lacy. Unfortunately, it was still pretty revealing. The straps were incredibly thin, and the bottom ended at the top of my thighs. I came out of my room and looked around. Of course, there's no one around. I slipped into the empty corridor and walked around to think. I was just about to go into a secret passageway when a hand grasped my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and flipped them over my shoulder and onto the hard ground. When I pinned him and looked at the face, I froze. Yep. Cammie the Chameleon froze while sitting on an incredibly hot guy. An incredibly hot guy with a smirk.<p>

"Hey, Gallagher Girl" he said after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. His smirk grew even bigger.

"What? You don't want some company?"

I stood up and leaned against the wall. "Zach. Tell me why you're really here." I wasn't flirting. No joking.

He got up and stepped closer to me.

"I heard you were staying here and I figured I'd drop by." He was only a few inches away now. He leaned in. His breath was warm against my ear as he whispered to me. "Nice outfit, by the way." I pushed myself away from him and looked down at the tiny dress. I felt myself blush as I stepped away from him. He smirked.

"Come on, Zach. I'll find you a room to stay in" I said, eager to change the subject. He faked a pout.

"Aw, I thought I would just sleep in your room."

I spun on him and glared.

"Your other option is sleeping outside" I threatened. He smirked again and followed me to the room next to mine. It was the only empty room here. He looked around before turning to me, still smirking.

"Zach. Don't be surprised if I slap you someday" I said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're always smirking. Its so annoying."

"You know you love it" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Its hard to love something so annoying and persistent" I mumbled under my breath.

Of course, he heard. He _is_ a spy, after all.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. Don't deny it."

"Shut up" I said before turning to leave.

"Good night" he called. I shut the door and went into my room. I suddenly felt less alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my readers! Oh, man. I keep forgetting to say something: Review! I don't know if my story is good or not, so I would really like some feedback people! And I KNOW there are people reading this. Trust me. I checked. So, if you want me to keep writing, you have to review this and tell me that. THANK YOU!<strong>

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	3. Chapter 3: Screaming

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I'm so thankful to all of you for reading and reviewing, so try and keep up with my updates! I love you!**

**Special thanks to mixandmingle for supporting me (even before she saw my work :D). This chapter is dedicated to the aforementioned mixandmingle.**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I slipped out of my room quietly, so that I wouldn't run into Zach. Unfortunately, my luck with this boy stinks. Right when I turned the corner, I bumped into him. Literally. He was smirking that stupid, playful smirk of his.

"Somebody's in a rush this morning" he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"At least I'm not stalking anyone" I countered. He laughed. Ugh, sometimes I don't know why I talk to him.

"I have a surprise for you" he said, suddenly. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what he was trying to do.

"What?"

"Come on. Close your eyes." I did as I was told and he walked behind me and placed his hands on my eyes. Its not like I was planning on peeking...ok. Maybe I was.

He led me down the stairs, through several corridors, and around corners. When we finally stopped, I tried to move his hands.

"No peeking" he whispered in my ear. I got goosebumps.

I stood there for about two minutes before the hands came off and I opened my eyes and screamed. Bex, Macey, and Liz were all standing in front of me. They laughed and ran at me for hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked when we calmed down. Macey shrugged.

"Your boyfriend thought it would make you happyif we came early, and I didn't wanna wait" she said.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I shouted.

She laughed. "Calm down, gosh. Don't be so serious."

We headed for the room, but someone grabbed my arm and held me back. I spun around and raised my eyebrows at Zach.

"Wait for a second" he said. I let my friends unpack without me and turned to Zach. I leaned aainst the wall and hd stepped closer. And closer.

"So, did you have something to tell me?" I asked. He smirked. I'm really getting ready to slap that ssmirk off his face.

"Can't a guy talk to his girlfriend alone?" he teased. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?"

He smirked, AGAIN. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"I _would_ have asked you sooner, but I figured this would be more fun. And safer."

"Safer?"

"If I asked you sooner, you might have thrown me out a window or something" he shrugged. Hm...so he knows me pretty well. He continued, "Not that I would _let_ you." I slapped him on the arm and bit back a laugh.

"Don't get cocky, Goode."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So it's true?" He was grinning like a complete idiot.

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me." I started to walk off in the direction of my room, but turned around and called to him.

"And yes. I will" I said.

"What?" He looked confused.

"I'll be your girlfriend" I said simply and left. I could feel him staring, and when I turned the corner, I could have sworn I saw him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

I opened the door to the room and stepped in quietly. My roommates were already unpacked.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Macey asked. Bex grinned.

"We NEED to go shopping."

I groaned as they started planning everything out. Even LIZ was helping them plan the day. They didn't notice when I slipped out of the room. They did, however, hear me scream as someone grabbed me from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, a cliffy! I'm sorry for the super short chapter, but I wanted to put you all in suspense. Don't worry. I'm already writing the next chapter and I might upload it TODAY! Thanks, and REVIEW!<strong>

**If you want me to update, review. Let's try to reach 20.**

**If you HATE author's notes as much as I do, review to keep me from putting them in here.**

**If you want me to just go back to writing the story, REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	4. Chapter 4: Town

**A/N - Hehe, I'm smiling like a complete lunatic. I asked for 20 reviews, we got up to 25 in a few hours, and now I look crazy. Thank you all SO very much for your support and interest in my story. I'm gonna keep these A/N short for you because I love you all so much!**

* * *

><p>As soon as I felt the arms grab me, I screamed and tried to flip my attacker. We were fighting when Bex ran out of the room. Instead of helping me, she decided to stand there, smiling. Yeah, some friend. I pinned the man down and got ready to punch him in the face, but his voice stopped me. Well, that and Bex's laughter.<p>

"CAMMIE! DON'T HIT ME! I'M SORRY!"

Grant.

I reluctantly got off of him and waited for an explanation. Jonas was standing next to Liz.

"Well? Anyone care to explain?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you that we have some extra visitors" Bex said after recovering from her laughter.

Grant smirked. "So, Cam, where's Zachy?"

I rolled my eyes as a deep voice said "Don't call me that."

Grant and Jonas laughed and hugged Zach. I went into the room with Macey, who insisted on getting me ready to go shopping...more like _forced._

As soon as she got me "presentable" I was shoved out of the room while Bex and Liz were pulled in. The guys waited with me after they unpacked. An hour later, we left the mansion.

Well, of course we didn't just walk out the front door. We used secret passageways. I led the way through the dark, dusty passageways until we reached the end. We slipped out and started the long walk to Roseville, Virginia. Well, not really. We're spies. Its not long at all. When we reached the gazebo, Zach tensed. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. Bex looked at me confused at first, then caught on. Grant narrowed his eyes, trying to figure it out. Then, his face lit up.

"So, Zachy, you finally got the girl?" he teased. Zach punched him in the gut.

"I was just kidding! Gosh." He looked at me. "I don't know how you deal with him."

I laughed as Zach glared at him.

"Okay. I really wanna go to Victoria's Secret. I also need new dresses and shoes" Macey said. Bex nodded in agreement.

"Do we have to?" Liz asked. "Because I'm fine with my clothes. Besides, I don't wear Victoria's Secret..."

"Lizzie, you're coming with us" Bex said. She sighed in defeat. I tried to slip away, pulling Zach with me, but Bex and Macey saw me.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" As soon as Bex shouted, I turned to run. Zach grabbed me by the waist and held me back.

"Actually, I want you to go with them to Victoria's Secret" he said. I elbowed him in the side and spun around to face him.

"I am NOT getting something from there!" I argued. Macey shrugged.

"That's not your decision."

"Macey!"

"Come on. You don't even have to carry your bags. And if you come, we can get something to eat here" Bex said.

I sighed. "Fine."

They dragged me to 15 different stores before we finally went to eat. I ended up with 7 bags (luckily). We were walking around, looking for a good resturaunt when I heard a voice I've been dreading to hear.

"Hi, Cammie."

I spun around and instinctively grabbed Zach's hand.

"Um...hey, Josh."

He smiled and looked at Zach.

"Zach, right?"

"Yeah. Hi again, Jimmy." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you guys doing here? I thought you usually go to your grandparents' place over the summer..."

"Yeah, I do. I'm actually staying at Gallagher this summer."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around. Bye." He smiled once more and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where to next?" Liz asked.

"Home." I stated simply.

The walk home was quiet. Hardly anyone said anything. Zach gripped my hand the whole way. It turns out, we were shopping for HOURS. It was already late, so we went into our rooms to get some sleep. Right when I closed my eyes, though, an alarm went off. And the words "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK" pierced the air. Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I bet you guys didn't expect it to be Grant! Haha, anyways, yes, I'm updating pretty quickly now. That's because you guys made me happy with the number of views. I'm gonna leave it at that. So...who do you think it is? I'll leave you to wonder.<strong>

**Who should I bring back? Who should I add? BLACKTHORNE BOYS OR GALLAGHER GIRLS! Ideas for any conflicts?**

**REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't backtalk a Baxter

**A.N - Thanks to kgorange for the ideas! I love all of you guys so much! I'll be working on another story because I just got an idea and I don't want to forget about it! Don't worry. Most of my time is dedicated to THIS story.**

* * *

><p>I looked at my roommates. We all had the same worried look. The door burst open and the guys stepped in.<p>

"What do we do?" Liz asked, her timid voice barely audible.

"We need to get out." Bex stated. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know this place better than anyone, Cam. You need to get us out" Macey said.

Grant, Liz, and Jonas nodded. I sighed and led to way to a certain secret passageway that I used to sneak out to meet a certain civilian boy a while ago. We got out and almost immediately, we were attacked by ten men in black clothes. Yes, we were outnumbered. Yes, they had more training than us. Yes, we weren't as awake. But we had something they didn't. We were Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. We were trained by the best in the world. Trained to use our emotions as an advantage. And right then, I was angry.

I took out three men easily. I was angry because they always decide to attack at the worst possible moments. I was angry because I didn't know how to get rid of them once and for all. But I was furious because they were about to hurt my friends. I slapped a napotine patch on the guy I knocked down and turned to look at my friends. I let out a breath of relief and walked over to them.

"So...what now?" I asked.

"There are probably more inside. Don't worry, the place is safe. But you aren't" Zach said.

He took my hand and we followed him to the back of the school where the Gallagher Academy vans are. Macey commandeered one and we headed out to Highway 10. Bex looked at all of us. Liz and Jonas were typing away at their laptops. Macey was driving. Grant was in the passanger seat, staring out the window. It was just me, Bex, and Zach staring at eachother in the back.

"Where are we going, McHenry?" Zach asked.

"We're going to get a place to stay."

"But-" I was cut off.

"Cam. We need to find a place to go. Somewhere safe," Grant said sternly.

Jonas looked up from his laptop.

"We'll be able to return to Gallagher in a few days, if not less," he said.

I guess we all gave him a questioning look, because he took on a defensive tone.

"What? I just had to factor in the amount of people they possibly have, with the time it would take to search the place, and the odds of them getting caught. After you do that, its pretty easy to estimate when they'll leave."

I raised my eyebrows and Liz turned to us.

"Plus the possibility of them actually staying is less when it comes to the fact that its a _spy_ school."

I found myself smiling at my genius friends. I closed my eyes thinking, _this is gonna turn out fine. _The van stopped and we sat there in silence until Bex looked around at us.

"We need disguises. I don't want to have to risk losing Cammie or any of us just because we were too careless to get diguises."

I nodded. "Where are we gonna get them?"

Macey practically jumped out of her seat when she rushed to the back with us. She had this evil glint in her eyes...I was starting to get kind of scared...

"Macey? Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I know where to get disguises."

She paused for dramatic affect as she studied each of us in turn. I was starting to grow really impatient.

"Well?" I rushed her.

She smiled brightly and shouted, "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

I winced at the volume of her voice. The guys groaned, but she and Bex were grinning. They seemed to be having a silent conversation or something. All of a sudden, they jumped up and grabbed me. I started to fight, but soon, I was pinned down by Bex.

"Cams, if you value your life, I suggest you cooperate," she threatened. The guys were snickering until I glared at them. _They have no idea what's coming. I hope they come out alive._

"You won't be laughing when they get to you" I warned.

"What are they going to do? Tie us down?" Grant joked. _Wrong answer. Stupid suggestion. Why do they have to giver her ideas?_ Bex just smirked and turned to him.

"Actually, Grant, yes. If you decide you wanna give us a hard time with your disguises, you _can_ and _will_ be tied down."

He looked frightened, but Zach just rolled his eyes._ Idiot._

"Zach, I would take her word for it. She's done it before" I said. He just laughed.

"Bring it on, Baxter. I'm not afraid of you. Give it your best," he replied smugly. _Oh, he's a dead man._

"Wrong answer, Goode. You're last. I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. When I finish with you, you're gonna be wishing you were dead" she said, menacingly. _Oh, lord. Help these psychos I call my friends._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well, I hope Zach comes out okay. I don't think he's gonna be smirking for long...**

**Review! Why, you ask? Because you love me? No? Um...because you want me to update? BINGO!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	6. Chapter 6: He's Not Gonna Make It

**A/N - :) Thanks to anyone who reads my stories. I love you all!**

**Do you want anyone to return? New people? COME ON GUYS! I'm only sure of bringing back ONE person. Well, I REALLY hope you enjoy my story!**

**I totally own this story. No lie. I do not, however, own the characters or all that good stuff...sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

_Oh, crap. Oh, crap. OH, CRAP!_

_I am such an idiot. _

Bex didn't say another word to me about what she was going to put me through. I am a dead man. Macey has this evil glint in her eye, like Bex, but not as...scary. Usually, I would never feel this scared, but Cammie and Grant look worried. I'm a spy. I should know when to shut my mouth...then again, I'm also a Goode, so I tend to open up my big mouth. And now I'm waiting for Baxter to kill me.

Cammie, Liz, Macey, and Bex left to get their disguises on. I have a few minutes to enjoy the rest of my life. Maybe I should tell Cammie how I feel about her...

"ZACH!"

I snap back to reality and glare at Grant.

"What are you doing shouting at me?" I yelled.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Bex was calling you..." He patted my shoulder. "I guess this is goodbye. I just wanted to tell you..." Here it is. The pep talk. Or maybe he was gonna say that he's gonna miss me. "If Bex _does _decide to kill you, can you put up a fight so she won't hurt me too?"

"GRANT!" I punched him in the gut.

"Geez. I'm sorry if I have a chance of living" he mumbled. "But if you don't make it out of there-"

I smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! Is it pick-on-Grant day or something?"

"No. But it _is _my last day of _living_ so can you do me a favor?"

He nodded, seriousness taking over his face.

"Come closer" I urged. He stepped closer. I motioned for him to keep moving closer until he was right in front of me.

"SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE I WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF THERE!" I yelled.

He jumped back and almost screamed like a girl. I smirked and bit back a laugh. I heard a laugh behind me and spun aroound to see Cammie, looking as amazing as ever, Macey, and...Bex. Uh-oh. She's smiling. Soes that mean she's in a good mood? Will I live?

"Oh, Zachary. It's absolutely adorable that you think you have a chance of making it out of there alive" Bex said menacingly. I covered my terror with an emotionless mask.

"Baxter, I'm still not afraid of you" I lied smoothly.

"I believe you." She paused and turned around, motioning for me to follow. "But you won't be so fearless for long."

I looked back at my friends. Grant was smiling, probably because I hit him, Cammie was looking at me sorrowfully, and the rest were holding back laughs.

_They wouldn't be laughing if they didn't know whether or not they would make it out of this alive._

**Cammie's POV**

_Lord, please let him come back alive._

I sighed and turned to the rest of the group.

"Let's put some money on this" Gant was saying. Jonas nodded and pulled a 5 dollar bill out of his wallet. Grant got out a 10.

"What are you idiots doing?" Macey asked.

"We're betting on whether or not Zach is gonna get back alive" Grant replied.

"I bet he's coming back with a few minor injuries" Jonas said confidently.

"I don't think he'll make it out" Grant said.

I rolled my eyes and waited.

_I hope Bex doesn't hurt him too badly..._

Twenty minutes later, we heard a yell and saw Zach.

**Bex's POV**

I dragged Zach into different shops and bought wigs, clothes, contacts, and accessories. I handed him a dirty-blonde wig, black t-shirt, dark jeans, a new pair of shoes, and a watch.

When he went into the dressing room, I ran to the cosmetics store and bought a whole bunch of make-up. I came back just in time. I looked him over and smiled.

He looked hot. Good. Now, I was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I now welcome the characters of this story.**

**Me: Bex! Don't hurt the boy!**

**Zach: Yeah. I like looking hot. 4everandalwaysme knows that I'm hot too.**

**Me: You know what? Go ahead and hurt him, Bex.**

**Bex: Great. I've been looking forward to this the entire chapter.**

**Zach: NO! DON'T HURT ME!**

**Grant: Haha! You're gonna get beat up by a girl!**

**Bex: What did you say?**

**Me: Oh, crap. Call the doctors.**

**Cammie: Why?**

**Me: Grant said that Zach was gonna get beat up by a girl.**

**Cammie: That idiot. Bex! Let go of him!**

**Zach: Well, at least I'm still alive.**

**Me: Not for long...**

**Zach: What? You're gonna kill me?**

**Me: Maybe I will. Maybe I won't.**

**Cammie: Ha! Who's the mysterious one now, Zach?**

**Me: Oh, how can you not love the relationships between these people? Review!**

**BTW, I'm looking for a story. It has something to do with a dance at Gallagher. A girl in a green dress (don't know how I remembered that fact) dragged Zach into a closet and they kiss, but Zach thinks its Cammie, then Cammie goes looking for Zach and finds them. Then, she runs out and gets kidnapped...Anyone know what it is? HELP ME AND I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Cammie

**A/N - I guess I can find the story later...Thanks to everyone who tried to find it, though. This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Sorry, I couldn't find it..**

**Zach: Couldn't get enough of me, eh?**

**Me: Don't get cocky, Goode.**

**Zach: What are you gonna do about it? Huh?**

**Me: You'll see. Maybe I'll get you kidnapped in the next chapter. Maybe I'll have Bex torture you.**

**Zach: Whatever. Chicks get so oversensitive. Geez.**

**Bex: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?**

**Zach: Nothing.**

**Me: Didn't sound like nothing.**

**Zach: Just get on with the stupid story!**

**Me: Do you guys think my story is stupid? Zach's being a jerk right now. I should replace him or something. Yeah. I'll give Cammie a new boyfriend. Maybe she'll get back with "Jimmy".**

**Zach: NO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bex's POV<strong>

I made him sit down on a chair and close his eyes. I bet you're wondering how I got this guy to trust me enough to close his eyes. Well, the truth is, I didn't. And he doesn't trust me at all. You know what I did? Well, now you're gonna find out for sure.

"Bex, untie me!" he yelled. See? What did I tell you?

"Hold still, Zachary. If you don't, I'll make you look like a clown. I have all the make up to do it, too."

"Crap" he muttered.

I finished "fixing" him. As soon as I finished, I took a step back to admire my work. I put red lipstick on him and bright pink blush. I even put a thick layer of eyeliner. I untied him and burst out laughing. He looked in the mirror and yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"Actually, you look like an UGLY girl" I corrected, still laughing my head off.

Pretty soon, everyone was here and they were laughing too. He ran into the bathroom and washed all the make-up off, looking as hot as ever. I should have taken a picture...

"Well, if you guys are ready to go" Cammie prompted.

"Not so fast, squirt."

We all spun around and froze. Abby stepped towards us and hugged Cammie. Then, Liz, Macey and I ran and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Abby! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh my gosh, Abby! I missed you!"

"Abby! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

That last one stopped our questioning and we all looked at her, waiting. She smiled.

"I figured you guys could use some help."

She turned to the boys. "Zachary." She nodded her head at him. "And the two of you are...Grant and Jonas, right?"

Zach nodded. Grant and Jonas were just staring at her, awestruck at her beauty and skills.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, we got the disguises and we were planning on staying at a hotel for now. After a few days, we'll go back to Gallagher. Sound good?" I asked.

She smiled. "Great. Let's get going then."

**Abby's POV**

The kids and I walked to the van they had waiting. They didn't even ask how I got here...bad trait for a spy. They should be noticing these things.

I heard Joe's voice through my comms unit.

"Agent Cameron, get the kids to the designated area. I'll meet up with you and Zach there."

I coughed to let him know I heard him.

They piled into the van and I got into the passanger seat. I turned around to see Cammie half asleep, staring out the window.

Poor squirt. She's hardly been into the spy life and she already went through all this...

**Cammie's POV**

When we got to the hotel, I was too tired to listen to their plans. Instead, I went into one of the rooms and jumped onto a bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Literally.

I woke up the next morning when I heard yelling.

I sat up and listened in on the conversation.

"What were you thinking? You know the Circle can track you and you decide to go and find her anyways? Don't you see how much danger she's put in right now?" Was that Solomon? When did he get here?

"Of course I know. I just had to see her. I had to protect her. It's not like _you _were there to protect her! She was left all alone at the mansion! You knew as much as I did that they could have come and gotten her! You're lucky we were there, so don't accuse me of being the reason she's in danger. If I weren't here, she wouldn't even be with us!" Zach yelled back.

I jumped up and opened the door. They spun around to look at me, guilt written all over their faces.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl" Zach said as if nothing had just happened.

"Hi" I said softly.

"Did you...hear all that?" he asked.

Solomon smacked him in the head.

"What if she didn't even suspect a thing? You could have just given us away!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's a Gallagher Girl. More important, she's a Morgan. Of course she knows" Zach stated. I let a small smile spread across my lips when he said that.

I am a Gallagher Girl. I am a Morgan. But most importantly, I am the Chameleon.

I need to be ready for what might come next...but the question is...

What's going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I was serious when I asked if you think my story is as stupid as Zach's smirk.**

**Zach: Hey!**

**Me: Sup.**

**Zach: Ugh. Girls are so-**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Zach: Nothing...**

**Anyways, I'm really happy with the reviews I've gotten for all of my stories. It really helps with my writing. Keep reviewing!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**Zach: And Me!**

**Me: Shut up before I make Josh come back into the story.**

**Well, now I'll try it again.**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	8. Chapter 8: Going Back

**A/N - I am SO sorry for not updating! I have no legit excuses, so go ahead and tell me that you hate me for it ;) The good news is...I'M BACK!**

**Zach: Me too!**

**Me: Aw crap. Well, I forgot to tell you that bad news...**

**Zach: Hey!**

**Me: Well, if you would just leave and stay off of this, then maybe-**

**Bex: Don't yell at him. He's FRAGILE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zach: You know, Rebecca, I wouldn't be laughing right now.**

**Bex: NEVER call me that.**

**Me: Before Bex kills Zach, why don't we get on with the story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

We decided to go back to Gallagher today. We packed all of our things, and left. In the van, I was stuck between Bex and Zach. I know it probably sounds like a good thing to sit between your best friend and incredibly hot boyfriend, but it isn't. Especially when you're all spies.

And when the people on either side of you can't stand eachother.

And when they're really cranky about leaving so early in the morning.

"Listen, Goode, and listen well. I don't wanna be here right now, and if you don't shut up right this second, I might just kill you!"

"Well, _Rebecca,_ I don't wanna be here any more than you do, so why don't you stop acting like you're the victim here!"

"I'll stop acting like a victim when you stop smirking!"

"You and I both know that's never gonna happen, so you might as well give up."

"If you don't stop talking right now, I'll kick your-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. They both looked at me.

Bex looked kind of surprised, but Zach was just smirking. When everyone stopped paying attention, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Geez, Gallagher Girl. I didn't know you could get that annoyed. You're cute when you're angry."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Shut up, Zach," I said playfully.

The van came to a stop, and we piled out of the car. I was on high alert as Zach and I went around one side of the building. "Clear," I said when we didn't find anyone. I heard everyone else say the same soon afterwards.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we have work to do," Solomon said through the comms.

Then, I heard Macey's voice.

"Cammie, get your butt to the room. We're gonna do makeovers!"

I turned to Zach, pleading.

"Save me!" I practically begged. He smirked.

"Don't I always?"

I punched him in the arm. "Knock it off."

He grinned. "Come on."

Zach took my hand and led me inside the school, avoiding Bex and Macey.

"Where are we going?"

"Exploring."

And that was all it took to get me to follow.

**Zach's POV**

I led her through different halls until I found one of the passageways. I opened it up and pulled her in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled her to me and kissed her. When I pulled away, her cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink.

"Better than hanging with McHenry?" I teased.

"Lots. So...what now?"

"Now, we look for more passageways."

**Bex's POV**

I waited for three minutes until I decided she wasn't showing up.

"Macey, she's probably hiding with Zach."

"I know. Let's just get on with it. She won't come back until we're done."

We were just about to start on our makeovers when there was a knock on the door.

"Ladies, get the others and come to the headmistress's office" Solomon said.

We eventually found everyone and headed towards the office. When we got in, Solomon, Abby, and Mrs. Morgan were in there.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Morgan," I said. She smiled at me and hugged Cammie.

"Sit down."

Everyone sat on the couch and waited.

"I'm afraid the Gallagher Academy isn't safe for you during break. Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas, you will be going back home. Macey and Zach, you have the option of either going back, or joining Cammie at her grandparents'."

"REALLY?" Cammie asked. She smiled.

"Well, I'm certainly not going back to Blackthorne," Zach said.

"And there is no way I'm going with my parents on their latest campaign," Macey added.

"Well, I guess you're going to Nebraska," Mrs. Morgan said.

We got up to leave, but Cammie was told to stay back.

**Cammie's POV**

I waited for everyone to leave.

"What is it?" I asked with a worried tone.

"You won't be the only ones there."

"I know. Grandma and Grandpa will be there, right?"

She nodded. "But Abigail will be there too."

"Abigail?"

"She lives with her parents nearby, but they're on a business trip for a while. You need to keep your cover."

I sighed and nodded.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"While we're gone, be careful."

She smiled and hugged me. I walked out and went straight to my room to pack.

We were all standing outside of the mansion.

"Bye Cam! Have fun!" Liz said as she left.

Bex hugged me and Macey. "Don't listen to her. Have a terrible time without me," she joked.

I laughed. Then, she went and punched Zach in the gut.

"Watch out for her, pretty boy," she said. He nodded and she left.

Macey, Zach, and I got into one of the cars and Abby drove us to the airport.

_This is going to be fun..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you all enjoyed it! This wasn't the best chapter, but I had to get it over with so I could do the events of the next chapter! You'll find out about Abigail soon...**

**Grant: Is she hot?**

**Me: I kinda expected Zach to say that...**

**Grant: Answer the question!**

**Bex: Why do you wanna know?**

**Grant: Uh..um..**

**Bex: Exactly.**

**Zach: Whipped.**

**Me: So are you, hotshot.**

**Zach: Am not!**

**Cammie: Zach, can you stop arguing with everyone? For me?**

**Zach: Of course.**

**Me: Whipped.**

**Review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	9. Chapter 9: Summer with the Snobs

**A/N - I know the last chapter wasn't the best, and I was told (*cough* GreysonDrew *cough*) Hehe. Loving the constructive criticism!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO PRONCESSMOI! Thank you soo very much!**

**Zach: Yeah, whatever. What's gonna happen in the story? Are you gonna put me with my girl?**

**Me: Not if you keep being this annoying.**

**Zach: How about some romance scenes! We haven't seen those here!**

**Me: We also haven't seen you shut up.**

**Zach: Fine. But I wanna have some time with Cammie!**

**Cammie: Um...did I walk in at the wrong time?**

**Me: Zach was just saying that-**

**Zach: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I woke up to someone shaking me and screaming in my ear.

"CAMMIE! IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I'M GOING TO-"

Not wanting to hear her threat, I shot up.

"I'm up!"

Macey smirked. "Come on. We're at the ranch."

I looked around, and saw it was true.

"How did we get here? You didn't wake me up at the airport..."

She rolled her eyes. "The pretty boy decided to carry you. He said something about letting you sleep."

"You don't remember? Bad trait for a spy."

"Whys hould I? I never really listen to him anyways," she joked. I grinned and we went into the house. My grandparents were at the door. They hugged me and greeted Zach and Macey.

I walked into the living room, followed by my grandparents. There was a brown haired girl sitting on the couch as if she owned the place. She looked like one of those girls you expect to be all mean and snobby. Looks can be decieving, but not this time.

"Cammie, dear, this is Abigail."

"Hey," I said. She looked me up and down and ignored me.

Grandma continued as if nothing happened.

"Abigail, this is Macey and Zach."

She ignored Macey and looked straight at Zach. I could have sworn she was drooling.

I rolled my eyes as he smirked at her and she giggled. Then, I grabbed Macey by the arm and angrily stomped up the stairs.

"Angry much?" she asked.

"This Abigail girl is gonna seriously get on my nerves. I can already tell."

"I know. Did you see how she looked at Zach? She better back off if she knows what's good for her."

I smiled. This is why I love Macey. She's always got my back.

"Thanks, Mace. Let's unpack."

We finished unpacking in record time and went downstairs. Zach was already down there, and guess what?

Yep. Abigail was all over him. She clung to his arm and giggled like a freak.

I ignored them and went straight outside. I sat down on the porch steps and stared at my hands. I sat there for about ten minutes before getting up and walking back inside. Macey sat between Zach and Abigail (thankfully) and winked when she saw me.

Abigail got up to sit on Zach's other side, but he jumped up and ran over to me. He dragged me up the stairs and into my room. When the door was closed and locked, he turned to me.

"What's wrong with that girl?" he asked.

I shrugged. "She likes you."

"This is why I like _you_. You don't act like _that._"

"That's the only reason?" I asked, faking hurt. He smirked and stepped closer to me. Soon he was right in front of me and our bodies were touching.

"Actually, I could make a list of why I like you, but it would be too long."

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. We should probably go back down before Macey kills Abigail."

"Maybe that wouldn't be bad thing..."

"ZACH!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

I glared. "We were all thinking it..." he mumbled. I laughed and led him back downstairs.

As soon as we got there, she practically ambushed him. I sighed and walked away from them, leaving her to flirt with my boyfriend.

Pretty soon, Macey was following me. "You know, Cams, you could possibly kick her butt and then give her memory erasing tea-"

"Macey, I'm not going to hurt a civilian. No matter how incredibly annoying she is."

What is up with these people? Seriously!

We kept walking, farther and farther off, until we came across a swimming hole.

"You wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

She looked at the water. "Um...is it safe?"

I grinned. "Macey, we're Gallagher Girls. Hardy anything we do is safe."

She smiled and started running back to the house to get her swim suit. I ran to catch up with her, until we were close. Zach and Abigail came out of the house and saw us running at full speed towards the house.

"MACEY!" I yelled.

"Sorry! Not my fault you didn't decide to run first!" she laughed.

Zach was smirking at us, and soon, I caught up. Instead of racing ahead, I tackled her to the floor to get her angry.

We were both out of breath and laughing, until Abigail cleared her throat. I sobered and stood up. As we were walking back in, I turned to Zach.

"We're going swimming. You coming?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

I ran up to my room and changed before Macey could get ahold of me, and ran back downstairs. On my way, I ran directly into a very shirtless Zach.

"Easy, Gallagher Girl," he said, steadying me. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry."

Macey bolted down, and I grabbed Zach, pulling him along. Grandma came out.

"Cammie, is Abigail coming along with you all?"

I shook my head. "Can you take her? Please? She doesn't have anyone to be with..."

I sighed. "Okay." _It's because she's a stuck up little snob._

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Cameron."

I nodded and headed up to get Abigail. "ABIGAIL!"

She came out of her room and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We're going to go for a swim. You gonna come?"

"Is Zach going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. He is."

"I'll be out. Wait out there for me."

When she finally came out twenty minutes later, she was all cheery and flirty again. I grabbed Zach's hand and walked ahead of her, just to get away from the constant babbling.

"What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" he whispered.

"She's getting on my nerves," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about it. Soon, we'll be leaving."

"Not soon enough," I muttered.

He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away, he smirked. I saw Abigail glare from right behind me.

"Thanks, but it doesn't calm someone down long enough," I whispered. He glanced towards her and squeezed my hand.

"Relax. It's not like she has a chance."

We reached the swimming hole and took off our cover ups. When Zach took off his shirt, I swear I wasn't the only one drooling. Zach didn't completely ignore Abigail like I would, but he wasn't throwing himself at her. He is definitely one of the best actors alive.

About two hours later, we went back. Abigail came up to me when we were alone.

"Cammie, you should seriously stop throwing yourself at Zach," she said.

I stood there for a moment, gaping at her.

"ME? I'M not the one throwing myself at him!" I felt my anger rising and I didn't even sound like myself.

"Puh-lease. Who do you think you are, anyways?"

"Excuse me? I know for a fact that I'm Cammie Morgan, and Zach's girlfriend."

See? I sounded like her. A jealous spoiled brat. Well, that's part of the cover.

Zach chose that exact moment to come downstairs. "Hey, Cam? Bex is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Tell her to hold on for a second."

"I did..."

"And?"

"She told me that if I didn't get you on in the next five seconds, I won't be able to walk for at least three months."

I laughed. Abigail just glared. I took the phone and headed outside.

"So, Cam. I heard about Abigail. And I have some great news for you!"

"Really? What is it?"

"My parents are on another mission!"

"And how is that GOOD?"

"Your mom is sending me there. I get to be there when you kick Abigail's butt!"

"Bex, I'm not gonna hurt her. But that's really great."

"I know! Now, I'm gonna go so you can go make out with Zach or something."

"BEX! I WILL NOT BE MAKING OUT WITH ZACH!"

Unfortunately, Zach walked right out of the house as I said that. He smirked.

"Thanks a lot, Bex. Learn to be quiet!"

She started laughing. "He heard you, right? And you better watch it, Cammie, because you never know when I'll get there. I might just strangle you."

I laughed even though I knew she could do it. "I gotta go. I'll see you later!"

"Buh-bye! And tell your dreamy boyfriend that he better watch his back!"

Then, she hung up and I smiled to myself.

_You can always count on Bex to be there in the worst situations._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Not my best. I just wanted you all to know about Abigail's attitude. She was based off of this girl at my school named Abigail and she has the same attitude. Hehe, she hates me. It's so fun making her angry!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Zach: WHAT WAS THAT? I didn't even get a lot of time with Cammie!**

**Me: I made no promises.**

**Zach: Why'd you have to make some crazy psycho chick throw herself at me?**

**Me: Punishment for irritating me.**

**Yeah, I know! I'm so mean to Zach sometimes. But I'm still all for ZAMMIE!**

**Zach: What's a Zammie?**

**Me: You and Cammie's couple name.**

**Zach: It sounds sexii.**

**Me: Yep. Unfortunately, your personality ruins it.**

**Zach: Try being nicer.**

**Me: Try being less annoying.**

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**Me**_

**P.S. I promise I'll stop bullying Zach. Sorry! Crossed fingers! :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Bex is Back

**A/N - Have I told you how much I _love _reading reviews? *hint* *hint***

**Special thanks to:**

**kgorange**

**mixandmingle**

**PrincessMoi**

**For the support throughout the story. I love you guys *tear* Hehehe**

**Zach: Jeez, enough with the sappy thank you's. Get on with the story!**

**Me: Somebody's a little eager to go back to Abigail...**

**Zach: Ew, no. I'm eager to get back to CAMMIE.**

**Me: Mhmm. I'll make sure to tell Cammie how obsessed you are.**

**Zach: I'm. Gonna. Kill. You.**

**Me: Ha! I can kill you off any time I want.**

**Zach: Oh yeah? How?**

**Me: (*points to self*) Author.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"Gosh, this girl never wakes up," I heard a deep voice mumble.

"Now you know how I feel every morning back at school."

_Who is that?_

"Well, she's gonna be happy you're finally here."

"Why? What happened so far?"

"That Abigail chick is...annoying. She practically hates Cam."

"I'll break her bloody arm when I-"

"BEX!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and ran at her.

I engulfed my best friend in a hug and smiled.

"What are you doing screaming so early in the freaking morning?" Abigail asked as she walked into my room. Her eyes bugged out when she saw Zach, and I almost laughed. It's like she's never been around boys before.

_That sounds weird coming from a girl that goes to an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL._

"Bex, this is Abigail. Abigail, this is Bex" I introduced them. Abigail looked Bex up and down, then completely ignored her. Sound familiar?

"Come on, Bex. You gotta unpack and everything."

I slammed the door in Abigail's face. Then, the phone rang. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cammie, you can come back to Gallagher if you want," my mom said.

"Mom, the offer is great and everything, but I want to settle down for a little bit. So far this summer, we've gone from place to place. Everything is going too fast, and I'm tired. I want to just rest for a little bit."

"Of course, honey. I just want you to know that if anything goes wrong, you have to come back. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

I hung up and sat down. Bex was rushing to unpack and I only had to wait a few minutes before she came back in my room, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked suspiciously.

Just then, Zach came in, drenched in water. Bex started laughing. Zach walked up to her.

"You're going to regret that, Rebecca."

She glared. "Only the Goode die young, Zachary."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't."

I grinned. "It's not fun when someone's all cryptic, now is it?"

He turned to me and rolled his eyes. "The mysterious act only works if you're me."

"So you admit that it's all an act?"

"Nope. Not most of the time. I have a lot of secrets, Gallagher Girl, but sometimes, it's fun to annoy you."

**Covert Operations Report  
><strong>_Summary of Surveillance  
>By Cameron Morgan (hereby known as the Operative)<em>

Zachary Goode (hereby known as the Subject) has just admitted to having a lot of secrets. Of course, the Operative knew this. She only suspected he would try and hide that fact. The Subject also only enjoys wordplay with his own last name if it isn't used in a threat made by Operative Baxter.

I looked back and forth between them as they argued.

"You better back off, Goode, before I show you _exactly_ how I became the first non-American Gallagher Girl."

"Will you guys shut up for a second!" screamed none other than Macey McHenry as she walked in.

I silently thanked her for saving me.

She turned to me and said, "Your grandma said to take Abigail with us if we decide to leave."

I groaned.

_This week is gonna be hard to get through...legally, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Yeah, I know I broke my promise. It's not like he doesn't deserve it, though...**

**Zach: You're just jealous because Cammie's got the sexiest boyfriend ever and you don't!**

**Me: But...I thought Cammie was dating _you._ Did you guys break up or something? Who's this sexy boyfriend?**

**Zach: That hurts.**

**Me: Perfect.**

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**Me**_

**P.S. I refuse to stop arguing with Zach. Even if he _is_ the hottest spy around.**

**Zach: I knew it!**

**Me: Yes, you are very sexii. But your personality ruins it.**

**REVIEW! Tell me if I should stop writing these weird behind the scenes things with me and Zach! (I might never stop arguing with him!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Leaking Bunnybots?

**I'm BAAAAAACCCCKKKK! Who missed me? I know I missed all of you!**

**IMPORTANT: COVERT OPERATIONS REPORTS FOR "THE REAL GALLAGHER GIRLS: 2012" NEED TO BE UP ASAP! Check mine out ;)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"Cameron Ann Morgan, if you don't come with us, then I'll throw out all of your clothes and replace them with mine!" Macey yelled. I'm pretty sure the entire mall heard her.

"Hey, Macey, a little louder please. I don't think they heard you in KOREA!" I yelled right back. She glared and grabbed my arm. I tried to fight her off, but when she wants to be scary, she's _terrifying._

I guess you're wondering what we're fighting about. Well, the answer would be obvious if your best friend was Macey McHenry. In case you aren't her best friend, I'll tell you: _Shopping._

She's trying to get me into _Victoria's Secret._ I mean, COME ON! Of all places, why there? Seriously? Sometimes, it feels like my friends hate me.

My feet were lifted from under me and someone picked me up. "Come on, Gallagher Girl. This should be fun."

Sometimes, I think my boyfriend hates me.

"Just come into the freaking store! Gosh. You are so over dramatic about things. It's just Victoria's Secret."

I know for a fact that Abigail hates me.

"NO! I will _not_ go into that death trap you people call a store!" I said as I struggled out of Zach's grip. Unfortunately, I couldn't, and he ended up carrying me in. I was set down right in front of a rack of lingere.

Sometimes, I think the whole UNIVERSE hates me.

I crossed my arms and didn't utter a word. Zach kept trying to get me to talk by annoying the heck out of me, but I wouldn't oblige. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Oh no...he has an idea.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. "Gallagher Girl," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I ignored him and tried to stay standing.

"It would make me really happy if you bought something here," he said. I gasped. _SEDUCTION? Is that what this world has come to?_

I pushed him away, and sighed in defeat.

**Bex's POV**

I saw Zach trying to get Cammie to buy something here. She pulled away from him muttering something that sounded like "Leaking Bunnybot", but knowing her, I'm sure it wasn't so innocent.

"Cams, what about this one?" Macey asked, holding up a lacy black nighty. Cammie cringed and shook her head.

"I don't plan on getting anything, and if you wanna get something, go ahead." We shrugged and turned away from her. Honestly, she can be so stubborn sometimes.

"You know Cam, if you didn't wanna come, then why did you?" Abigail asked.

"Because I forgot you were coming," Cammie mumbled under her breath. I bit back a smile. She has way too many bad influences in her life. Two of her friends and her aunt are bad enough, but her boyfriend? Sometimes, I feel bad for her.

Abigail rolled her eyes and continued looking through the clothes.

**Zach's POV**

I saw Macey pull Bex to the side, so I listened on their conversation.

"Should we buy her something anyways?" Macey asked.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-_

"Definitely." _Thank god!_

I waited as the girls finished their shopping before we got into the car and drove back to the ranch.

I pulled Cammie to the side and led her around to the back of the house.

"What are you doing, Zach?" she asked. A sly smile grew on my face and I just kept walking. We were in the shadows when I turned to her and kissed her.

I pulled away and her cheeks were pink. "CAMERON MORGAN!"

I groaned and looked at Cam. "I think Macey's calling," I said. She snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Um, yeah. I guess I'll be going, then." She slipped around the house and made her way upstairs to the three girls screaming at eachother.

_Uh-oh._

**Cammie's POV**

I slowly made my way upstairs until I was right in front of the three girls that were arguing. They didn't notice me (I'm sure Bex or Macey did, but it would seem kinda weird that they notice things normal girls don't) until I cleared my throat. Abigail, who wasn't facing me, spun around and glared.

"I can't believe you!"

I raised my eyebrows. "What did I do this time?"

She stepped towards me. "First, you bring this slut here," she gestured to Macey.

"Then this one comes along," she pointed at Bex.

"And now there are guys in black suits surrounding me asking where you are!"

My eyes widened.

_They found me._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What will happen next? Will they go back to Gallagher? Are they going somewhere else? Will Abigail stay in this story?<strong>

**READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Man, it feels AMAZING to be writing again :)**

**Zach: I liked it better when you were gone.**

**Me: And I liked it better when Josh was with Cammie.**

**Zach: HEY! Don't bring Jimmy up or I'll-**

**Me: What? What are you gonna do, prettyboy?**

**Bex: LIZ! GRAB SOME POPCORN!**

***Sigh* I also missed my little fights with Zach :)**

**By the way, I don't really like Josh ;) GO ZAMMIE!**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>

**REVIEW! Let's shoot for 95 reviews! If I get them, I'll update!**


	12. Chapter 12: Paper beats Rock!

**I absolutely love you guys! Well, I wanted to dedicate this chappy to everyone who reviewed :) Thank you all so much for the feedback. You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Zach: Just get on with the story. Gosh.**

**Me: Are you PMSing or something?**

**Zach: Guys don't go through that.**

**Me: Exactly why I asked you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV:<strong>

In less than 10 seconds, I was bounding downstairs, ready for anything. Macey and Bex had Abigail and were pulling her to my room.

A hand clamped over my mouth when I reached the kitchen and I was pulled outside. I saw Zach come out and fight off a few, but he was outnumbered.

We were all outnumbered.

Outsmarted.

And out of options.

Something hit me in the head, but I didn't feel any pain. My vision went blurry as I tried to fight, but my body was too weak.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the sound of Zach's voice screaming, "Cammie!"

**1900 Hours**

"Oh look, she's awake."

"Leave her alone!"

"My dear Zachary, I see you've grown a heart."

"Yeah, something you'll never have."

I was drowned in darkness again.

**0400 Hours**

"Zach, just go to sleep already."

"No."

"Come on. You need your sleep."

"So do you, McHenry."

When I finally woke up, my head was spinning, my body was aching, and the people around me wouldn't be quiet.

"That's cheating!"

"No it isn't."

"Fine. Let's play rock paper scissors!"

"Really, McHenry? Rock Paper Scissors? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Shut up."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying to block them out, but they just got louder and louder.

"I win!"

"No you don't. Paper beats rock."

"No it doesn't, Zachary."

"Yes it does."

"Nope."

"Prove it."

I heard him groan as she punched him. "See?"

"How does that prove anything?"

"Your paper didn't protect you, now did it?"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?" I yelled, clutching my head again.

"Cammie!" Macey yelled, coming over to me.

I held my hand up to silence her. "Keep your voice down."

"Feisty. I like it."

"Shut up, Goode," I said.

He chuckled and Macey helped me sit up. When I was able to move without assistance, I stood and looked around. We were in a cell. It was dark and smelled like somebody died in here (and when you think about it, that's probably true).

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, realizing it was only us three.

Zach stood up. "Bex got Abigail and your grandparents to safety. McHenry over here, decided to be an idiot and come out to help."

"Hey! If I didn't, you'd be in a body bag, and Cammie would be in even worse condition!" she defended.

"Well, looks like your little plan backfired, now didn't it?"

"Knock it off, you guys. Macey was just trying to help, and she's right," I said, stopping them from arguing.

They didn't bother replying as I walked around the dim cell, feeling along the wall.

"Do you guys have any weapons with you?" I asked.

Zach sighed and dropped to the floor. "No. They cleared us before they threw us into this place."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We don't have one," Macey muttered.

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic. What do we do now?"

"We wait."

"But we can't just wait for someone to find us! We have to do something to get out," I argued.

"Listen, Gallagher Girl, we can't do that yet. Trust me, we'll get out. But we gotta be patient," Zach said.

Just then, the cell door swung open and somebody was thrown in by a huge guard. It looked like the prisoner was a girl, at least 11 years old. She stood up right away and crossed her arms, looking at the guard.

"What's the matter? You can't handle a little girl on your own?" she taunted. He slapped her across the face, but she didn't show that it hurt.

"Well, if you're done with the girly slaps, you can leave me to die in here," she said.

He slammed the door shut and we al just looked at her. As if just realizing there were others in here, she almost jumped. The little girl looked at all of us in turn, stopping at Zach.

"Nice to see you're still alive," she said.

_Who is this girl?_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach: Well that was short.<strong>

**Me: Let's see you try and do better, prettyboy.**

**Zach: You know I can.**

**Me: Yeah. And I'm a purple platypus with silver wings and six feet.**

**Zach: Are you on meds?**

**Me: Nope. But there's this really really REALLY annoying guy that irritates the crap outta me.**

**Zach: I like him already.**

**Me: Of course you would.**

**Okay. Can you guys do me a HUGE favor and check out my story on Wattpad? It's called: Always 2nd Place. If you could do that for me, it would make me extremely happy! Don't worry. I'm only going to update that story when I have extra time. I'M COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO FANFICTION! Woohoo!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**P.S. REVIEW! Let's go for _120_ this time!**


	13. The Hunt

**Hello, my lovelies!**

**I have chapter 13! But in order to read it, you're going to have to go on a little hunt. Here's the first clue! It's pretty simple, as long as you know what I'm talking about.**

**The Hunt:**

_My profile  
>On a sister site.<br>It's not too hard,  
>So get it right.<em>

**Goode Luck! Not that any of you will need it :) If you're stuck, feel free to ask me! Remember, you don't gotta be a member to review and ask!**


	14. The Hunt!

**Okay, well, it looks like a lot of you are having a little trouble. The first clue means that you gotta go to fanfiction's sister site. AKA FictionPress. My profile. **

**If you need help on that next one, tell me! **

**Next time, I'll make the challenge easier. My next challenge will be pretty fun, though. Who's up for a scavenger hunt?**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**For those of you who got to the last clue: Sorry for the issues on the website...My tech junkie got it up and running! If you want to know WHO that is, and you'd like to talk to him about it, message me on Wattpad, or review here :)**


	15. Chapter 13: Locked Up

**Congrats to Lizaluvsdoggies and JessRobStar for being the first two people to find Chapter 13! Okay, as some of you know, I share my Wattpad account with Alex. He helped me with the Hunt, and I think he deserves lots of credit :) He reads my reviews and everything, so please thank him?**

**I put you in enough trouble. Here's chapter 13 for those of you who didn't complete the Hunt. :)**

**Zach: Yeah, whatever. While you were out with your little boyfriend, I was waiting for you to write the chapter, so I could be in it!**

**Me: Okay, first, Alex is NOT my boyfriend. And second, I don't like your tone, mister.**

**Zach: What are you? My mom?**

**Me: Your mom's the terrorist that kidnapped you and your girl.**

**Zach: Your point?**

**Me: Somebody get me a HAMMER!**

**Bex: You can boss people around like that? Lemme try! Somebody get me POPCORN! This is better than the movies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"Who are you?" Macey asked the girl.

"Classified information. But you can call me Dani," she replied.

"How do you know Zach?" I asked.

"Also classified. Basically, he's an old family friend." She was looking around as she spoke, probably searching for an exit.

"Care to elaborate?" Macey kept her gaze on Dani.

"Not exactly."

I locked eyes with Zach, who hadn't said anything. He didn't show any emotion. "Jackpot."

We turned our heads to Dani, who was running her hand along the wall. I watched as she traced a pattern on the cold, hard wall, and there was a loud rumble. Then, nothing.

"Dang it," she grumbled. "I thought that would work."

I stood up and made my way over to her, squinting in the dark to see her small figure. She just stood there, trying to figure out what was happening. The faint beeping sound seemed to snap her back to reality and she spun around, sprawling herself on the floor. I followed suit and not a second later, the heavy door swung open.

"Why am I not surprised? Of course it was you four," a deep voice said. Through the dim light coming from outside the door, you could tell the man was tall and built. "I don't want to find out you were trying to escape again."

With that, he turned his back to us and slammed the door shut. I sat up and closed my eyes.

"Cam? Are you okay?" I nodded my head at Macey, not opening my eyes. The pattern...I know where I've seen it.

"Gallagher Gi-"

A symbol...The ring on that woman in Boston...The same symbol on Gilly's sword...

Dani cut him off. "Stop. She's thinking, and from the looks of it, she's getting close to an answer."

The Circle of Cavan...Dani...

"Dani." I got her attention and felt when she turned her head in my direction.

"Why are you in here?" I asked. Okay, I know what you're thinking. We're taught to recite perfectly crafted cover stories, so there's really no point in asking. She'll probably lie or come out with her own cover.

"Classified."

"Good," I answered, racking my brain for some sort of clue.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I was just making sure you aren't some sort of enemy," I replied without really thinking about it. My mind was on the problem at hand. I could tell she didn't really understand what I meant, but chose to drop the subject.

Why would they come to my grandparents' house for me? Either they A) needed me urgently, or B) wanted something from me and decided not to wait until I was in the safety of Gallagher, where there was tons of security (and a hundred spies-in-training).

Suddenly, the door burst open and three burly guards stood there. "Daniella. Get up. You're going in for interrogation."

Dani stood. "What's the point? You idiots have never gotten anything out of me and you never will," she declared.

"I don't have time for this," the larger of them said. He pointed a gun at Zach. "Get up or we shoot him."

She sighed and complied. They handcuffed her and dragged the girl out of the cell. When the door banged shut, Macey and I were both wearing worried expressions.

"Don't worry. She's a tough one. She won't give anything away, even if she does know something," Zach reassured us.

_She better not. If she does, then we're in deep trouble._

* * *

><p><strong>Incredibly short chapter and I'm sooooo sorry! If you didn't get it, the website that I had the chapter on was:<strong>

**4everandalwaysme . weebly . com**

**Again, I'm sorry! It wasn't my best chapter, but it does have a few mysteries to it...**

**Zach: I'll show you what a real mystery is...**

**Me: The fact that you're still alive? Or all that black and blue on your face?**

**Zach: My face isn't black and blue...**

**Me: Not _yet._**

**Next chapter and challenge will be up soon! Don't worry. The chapter won't be part of it :)**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**P.S. Review? And tell Alex what you thought! He's gonna reply to you :) If he isn't too busy...**


	16. Chapter 14: Escape!

**I got lots of reviews, and I'm thankful for that :) The plot's getting more and more confusing, but the questions will be answered soon.**

**Zach: Cut the "mysterious" act. It's MY thing.**

**Me: I could always turn you into a frog...**

**Zach: How would you do that? And WHY?**

**Me: Haven't we gone through this before? *points to self* Author. And I would do it because you annoy the heck out of me. Now be a _goode_ little boy and tell us who this is dedicated to.**

**Zach: Fine. This chapter is dedicated to hateme101.**

**Me: For...?**

**Zach: For all the incredible ideas and support. Blah blah blah...Am I done here?**

**Me: Yep!**

* * *

><p><strong>Macey's POV<strong>

I sat there for about an hour, wanting to die already. Seriously. If I could switch places with Dani just to get out of here, I would. Why, you ask?

It could have sometihng to do with my "cell buddies".

"You're cute when you worry."

"Zach!"

"It's true. You get these little li-"

"Ugh. Will you guys shut up with the gross couple talk? I might just ask them to kill me!" I exclaimed. The idiot laughed and I chucked a shoe at him.

"Calm down," Cammie said. She's no fun sometimes.

The cell door opened and Dani came in. I expected her to be in bad shape, but when I saw her, I was shocked. She was...smiling.

"What's with the smile?" Zach asked. I guess the idiot _does_ have a brain. A small one, but a brain nonetheless.

Dani held something up that jingled. She smirked and twirled it around her finger. This girl is good.

"Thank god! I was worried I'd have to kill myself if these two didn't shut up!" I threw my hands up dramatically and Cammie rolled her eyes. Dani just laughed.

I think I'm gonna like this chick.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Zach asked.

"Wow. You're dummer than I remembered..." Dani muttered. "Anyways, we're obviously waiting for the guards to open the door."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, gesturing to the keys in her hand.

"These are for all the doors we'll need to open. And someone's car. But the cell doors open with a scanner."

"So are we supposed to just wait here?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I think I can get them to open the door..."

"I don't think we need a plan," Cammie said, looking at me.

"Why not?" Dani and Zach said at the same time.

I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs, "OMG THE KEYS!"

The door opened and a guard was standing there, an angry look on his face. I put a hand over my mouth and acted like I made a huge mistake. He stepped towards me when I hid my hand behind my back. Meanwhile, Zach, Dani, and Cammie were sneaking out. Zach stopped and turned to me, smiling, then leaving.

The guard stepped closer and I saw him reaching for a gun. I kicked him where it counts, and made a run for it. I caught up to the others just as they were opening one of the doors. When they found the right key, the door opened and we ended up in front of a van.

"Well, I guess we know what car we're taking," I mumbled, out of breath.

Minutes later, we were in the car, with Zach driving like a mad-man in the front, and Cammie clinging to the seat for dear life.

"Jeez, Zach. Try not to crash," Dani joked.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, panicking when Zach swerved.

She shrugged. "Don't know. So what's the plan?"

I began thinking of ways we could get back to her grandparent's place to grab the others. We needed a plan that would guarantee the safety of her grandparents and our friends. I tried to keep my mind focused on the plans swirling in my head, but with Zach driving like a maniac, it was kind of hard. We swerved left and right, never staying on one lane.

Eventually, the car skidded to a stop and I looked up to see us right in front of a gorup of black vans. Several men climbed out of the vans, and pointed guns at us.

"Get out of the car!" one of them commanded.

Zach, Cammie, Dani, and I crawled out of the stolen vehicle with our hands above our heads.

"I guess the plan is to do as they say," Zach muttered. I kicked him in the shin and he hissed a string of curses at me.

We were standing together in front of the men, and a woman stepped out of the front van. She came to stand in front of us, her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her face.

"Wonderful job, Daniella. Come here," she said.

I heard a gasp and we all turned to face Dani with shocked expressions. Dani simply grinned and skipped to the woman.

But for a second there, I thought I saw a glint in Dani's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short chapter. Verrrry short. I'm berry sowwy.<strong>

**Zach: You're weird.**

**Me: You're dumb.**

**Review? PLEASE? Pwetty Pwease?**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**

**P.S. I have another bet going with Alex, so wish me luck! Winner gets freeeeeee ICE-CREAM! :)**


	17. Chapter 15: Heading Back

**Already the 15th chapter...Wow. Just wow.**

**Me: I don't know why they TOLERATE you.**

**Zach: I don't know why I'm still here.**

**Me: I don't either...I also don't know why I don't just grab duct tape and lock you in a closet.**

**Read_ the A/N at the bottom!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Dani...wait. WHAT? She's part of the Circle? The woman, who I'm assuming is Ms. Goode, had us all shoved back into one of the vans. Unfortunately, she didn't have handcuffs with her, so she used rope. That means we get rope burns whenever we move. I'm starting to like the idea of handcuffs...

"Daniella, you did a wonderful job!" Zach's mother gushed. Dani smiled proudly.

"Thank you."

"Traitor," Macey muttered under her breath. She was glaring at Dani, and for some reason, Dani looked...guilty?

No. No way. That can't be it.

Macey was glaring the entire time. I was trying to figure out how this happened. And Zach? He was just giving a blank stare. Like he wasn't worried.

"Daniella, watch the captives," Ms. Goode commanded.

Dani nodded and smiled as Ms. Goode left. When the door closed, she held up a piece of evapopaper.

_They have audio._

Zach nodded and she shoved the paper into her mouth. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. My eyes widened as she got closer and closer to Zach. I felt relief wash through me as she flipped the knife around and handed it to him.

He cut through the ropes that bound his hands, and slid the knife across the floor to Macey. When she was finished, Zach took the knife and sat behind me.

"Allow me," he said. He smirked the annoying smirk that I haven't seen in days. A real Zachary Goode smirk.

"Now's not the time to try and charm me, Zach," I told him.

He leaned in as the rope snapped off and whispered in my ear, "Just an excuse to get this close to you, Gallagher Girl."

I felt myself blushing, but ignored it as I rubbed my wrists. Zach tossed the knife at Dani. I know! Who _tosses_ a knife at a twelve year old girl? Luckily, she caught it with ease and put a finger to her lips, telling us to be quiet.

"I heard something coming from the east," she said into her comms unit.

There was a muffled reply before she responded, "Yes. All three of them are still here."

Dani waved to Macey to get her attention, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I can't believe you would do that! I thought you were supposed to be on _our_ side!" Macey said, smirking when Dani replied.

"Shut up before I kill you right here, right now."

Zach found a handle, and made a thumbs-up sign at us. Moments later, a window at the front opened, so that someone could check out the 'commotion' coming from the east. And we were jumping out of the moving van.

And landing behind a group of bushes.

Macey made a face and sat up when she caught her breath. "Dirt is definitely not good for the skin."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. She looked at me, with raised eyebrows. "We just jumped out of a van, and now we have to find a way back to the ranch, and you're worried about your skin?"

"Yes! We won't be out here forever, but the dirt could permanently damage your skin!" she defended.

"It's true, Cammie! I couldn't live if my skin weren't perfect," Zach said, mocking her tone.

I laughed, and soon, Dani and Zach joined me while Macey stood and mumbled, "Whatever."

Have you ever had to walk ten miles? No? Well, it is not fun. Especially when you have Macey lecturing me about how the mud and grime could affect your skin and hair.

"Shut up!" Zach finally said, exasperated.

Macey just smirked. "I knew you would burst sooner or later."

Then, she turned to Dani. "You owe me fifteen bucks. I told you that the moron would blow up first."

"You were making bets on him?" I questioned. They both just shrugged.

"She thought that you would be the one to lash out," Macey said, pointing at Dani, who grinned sheepishly.

Dani pulled out a few crumpled bills from her back pocket and handed it to Macey, who smiled in satisfaction.

"So...Dani, what did they do to you in the interrogation room?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. Just went over my mission objectives."

"And what, exactly, was your mission?"

"To get information out of you guys," she said, smiling. "But they don't know that I fed them false information...until now."

"There it is," Macey said, pointing forwards.

I almost screamed for joy when I saw the house in the distance. As I ran towards it, I called over my shoulder, to the three of them.

"I'll race you!"

Dani immediately started running after me, a determined look on her face. Pretty soon, Zach and Macey were catching up to us. We were heading back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this story is almost over. I intended for it to be pretty short. Maybe 3-5 chapters left.<strong>

**I lost the bet :( I had to buy everyone ice cream, and they kept teasing me with it! And Alex kept saying "Aw, poor little Maxy." Annoying much?**

**Zach: I like this Alex kid.**

**Me: Of course you would. I can set you two up if you'd like.**

**Zach: Ew. Not like that.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! I love you!**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>


	18. Chapter 16: At the Ranch

**I didn't get too many reviews last chapter, but I hope you all enjoy this one anyways :) Did you guys notice that Alex and I have a lot of bets going? xD**

**Zach: Will you just write the chapter already?**

**Me: Nah, we didn't argue yet.**

**Zach: I'm not arguing anymore.**

**Me: I can make you.**

**Zach: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Zach: Shut up already!**

**Me: I think I win ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

I laughed as we approached the ranch. I actually felt like a little girl again. I felt like I was just some normal kid that could have fun without needing to watch her back at all times.

When we finally got there, I was breathing hard and sweating. Zach had his eyes trained on Cammie, and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy for him. He's never felt much for anyone, but just the way he was looking at her was enough to tell me he really cared.

Macey and Cammie went racing to the house after they caught their breath, so I nudged Zach. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Zachy's got himself a girlfriend?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her as a smile grew on his face.

I punched him in the arm before beginning the walk to the house. I called to him over my shoulder. "I approve."

He laughed and caught up, pushing me down on the ground before sprinting off. "Jerk!" I yelled.

We met up at the door and entered, calling for someone named Bex. Seconds later, a pretty girl came out looking stressed and extremely tired. Her eyes widened in shock and relief as she lunged for Cammie and Macey. They were wrapped in a tight hug and dragged to a room upstairs. I followed hesitantly.

"Hi. I'm Bex," the tall dark one said, stretching out a hand. I took her hand with my own and shook.

"Daniella. But you can call me Dani."

"Nice to meet you," she grinned.

Once inside, I noticed three other people. Two of them were elderly, and they were sitting on a couch, knocked out.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the two.

Bex sat down on an uncomfortable looking chair. "I gave them some memory modification tea, and they went to sleep."

"Who are you?" a brown-haired girl in revealing clothing asked, turning her nose up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"The names Dani." Zach leaned closer to me.

"She's bad news," he whispered. I smirked, holding a hand out to the girl. She scoffed.

This just made me grin. "What's the matter, honey? Afraid? I won't bite."

Zach and Macey were holding back laughter. Cammie was just smiling, while Bex looked proud. "I'm not afraid of some little girl."

"Sure," I mocked. Sitting down on the bed, I looked at Bex, Cammie, Macey, and Zach. "So what's the plan?"

Bex looked uncertain. "I'm not sure. Abigail over here won't drink the tea, and I can't knock her out."

Cammie took charge. "Ok. Abigail, drink the tea or I'm letting Bex force it down your throat."

Bex grinned with an evil gleam in her eye. Cammie continued. "Zach, get my grandparents downstairs. We're leaving them here and they'll forget what happened. Macey, pack everyone's bags. And Dani?"

I looked up. "Get cleaned up. We're going home."

**Cammie's POV**

Everyone got to work immediately, and I called my mom. She answered the phone after just two rings.

"Hello?"

"Mom, we're heading back."

"What happened? Cammie? Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. Just a few...complications."

She sighed. "You're answering questions when you get back."

"Yes ma'am. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you." She hung up and I went to find our mode of tranportation.

I picked up the phone and called the one person who could get us plane tickets in a matter of minutes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie. I need a little favor..."

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER bet. Do you guys love me? I hope you do, because that's an important part of the bet.<strong>

**Bet: I need to get at least 10 people to write this on their reviews - _1234_**

**Don't ask why. We're stupid like that xD If I lose, I have to say something on this that is rather embarrassing. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!**

**Zach: So now you're begging?**

**Me: Yep. I'm desperate. You would be too if you knew what I had to say.**

**Zach: Well? What is it?**

**Me: I'm not telling you.**

**Forever and Always,  
>ME<strong>

**P.S. PLEASE PUT _1234 _in the beginning of your review!**


	19. Chapter 17: Zachy's Growing Up!

**Thank you for all the reviews I got :) I'm super sorry if I confused anyone with the whole "Liz" thing. To clear things up: She's not with them. I made the mistake of saying she was, but she's actually with her parents. SORRY! I fixed it in Ch. 12 (Paper Beats Rock!)**

**Zach: You really screwed up.**

**Me: And you really need to stop talking.**

**Zach: This story is almost over, right?**

**Me: Yeah. I'm gonna miss our fights.**

**Zach: WE WON'T BE FIGHTING ANYMORE?**

**Me: Haha Of COURSE we'll still fight. Just in a different story...IF the fans want it. *hint* *hint***

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

The plane ride was boring and uneventful. All I did was argue with McHenry. Cammie and Bex were off talking with Dani, trying to get to know her better. That's how I ended up lying upside down on one of the chairs in the private jet.

"You know you're going to get a headache, right?" a pretty voice said.

I glanced up at Cammie and smirked. "Glad to know you care so much, Gallagher Girl."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me as I sat up straight. "Can I ask you something?"

Shrugging, I replied, "Sure."

Cammie took a breath, her eyes gazing right into mine. "What's the deal with you and Dani?"

I played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

She glared. "I'm serious."

"Fine," I sighed and took her hand, rubbing the top of it with my thumb. "It's kind of a long story, though..."

"Sum it up?" she suggested.

"Okay." As I told her about how I met Dani and why she would turn against the Circle, I couldn't help but admire the way she actually listened. All her attention was on me, and I loved it.

"So we can trust her completely?" she asked, processing everything.

I looked intensely into her eyes, trying to read her. "You can't really trust _anyone_ completely, can you?"

Cammie just shook her head and leaned back in the chair. When she didn't say anything, I pressed my leg against hers and nudged her with my elbow.

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?" I whispered, leaning close to her.

**Cammie's POV:**

When his leg pressed against mine, I swear I lost all thoughts briefly. But when he leaned in so that his breath tickled my ear and whispered, "What's wrong, Gallagher Girl?", I swear my breathing hitched.

"Nothing," I replied, keeping myself from stuttering. He didn't pull his leg away. Zach just leaned back and closed his eyes.

After a while, his arm went around my waist, and he twisted his body so he could lean his head on my shoulder. I felt his breath fanning my neck at a slow, even pace. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and I felt his lips brush against my skin.

Eventually, I fell asleep, leaning against the window as Zach held onto me.

**Bex's POV:**

When our conversation died down, I looked around for Cammie. I got up and walked away from Dani and Macey to find her. And when I did, I almost laughed out loud.

"Bex? You find her?" Macey called.

"Wherever Cammie is, Zach's there too," Dani commented. I grinned. She doesn't even know how true that is.

Zach and Cammie were snuggled up together, asleep. His arm was resting lazily across her waist, and one of her hands was threaded in his hair. I doubt she knew it was there. I motioned for Macey and Dani, pulling out a camera for a picture.

"Oh my gosh, that's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen," I whispered, staring at the picture.

"I'm glad she's finally admitting to liking the kid," Macey stated.

Dani wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye. "Aw, my little Zachy's growing up!"

This time, I couldn't keep from laughing. Cammie jolted up, but Zach just pushed her back down, cuddling closer. When she tried sitting up again, he mumbled, "Just ignore them."

"Thanks, Goode," Macey scoffed.

"You're welcome, McHenry," he replied, eyes still closed. I grinned when I saw the smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Incredibly short, but I like it :) <strong>

**YES! I won the bet! For those of you that were asking what I had to say, I was supposed to post on EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. of my stories that Alex is a sexy beast and that I've had a huge crush on him for years. But he isn't. He's an ugly idiot that LOST THE FREAKING BET! Ha! **

**We made a new account on Wattpad so I could have my own back. Can you guys give me debate-worthy topics so we can write our book "He Says, She Says" ?**

**REVIEW! And thank you so much if you helped me win that bet. :) I really appreciate it.**


	20. Chapter 18: Goodbye, and Welcome

**Next chapter might be the last, so get those reviews in! Should I include Zach-fights on my next story? They're so fun to write, and it turns out, a lot of you liked them...Should I just leave them for this story? That way, it'll be unique...TELL ME!**

**Zach: Are you high?**

**Me: Nope. Just anxious. And nervous...**

**Zach: Guess how I knew something was up.**

**Me: If you say "spy" I will kill you.**

**Zach: Actually, I was thinking my name says it all. I'm just too Goode. Fits me.**

**Me: Your name would fit you better if you were Mr. Annoying-as-hell...**

**Zach: That hurts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV:<strong>

We were heading towards Gallagher Academy, and I was extremely nervous. Hey, I might be a spy that just got away from an ancient terrorist organization, but I'm still a twelve year old girl!

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the guy I've always seen as an older brother. He smiled, guiding me along with the rest of the group. "Don't worry, Dani. It's gonna be perfectly fine."

The scary thing was that I believed him. After all I've been through- from torture to interrogation, covers to being a double agent- you'd expect me to have a problem trusting. In a way, I do. I'm messed up in a lot of ways. But I realized it isn't my fault. It never was.

I was just another person, dragged into the dangerous world of hacking, fighting, and risking lives. The life of a spy. But I couldn't ask for anything else.

"I know." I smiled at Zach and shoved him lightly in Cammie's direction. He took her hand and kissed her cheek.

We entered Mrs. Morgan's office, and a blonde girl was sitting there anxiously. She squealed when she saw her friends and they were pulled into a group hug.

"I missed you guys! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you called?"

I stood there, just watching the exchange with amusement as she practically squeezed the life out of them. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Liz. Liz Sutton." Her smile was warm and kind, making it impossible not to smile back. She wasn't much taller than me, but her features were mature.

"Call me Dani," I replied easily.

"So...Everyone was with you except Grant and Jonas?" Liz asked Cammie.

"Well...yeah. Everything got kind of carried away."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Cammie shook her head. "Long story."

She nodded, understanding her friend's words. Mrs. Morgan came into the room, seemingly unsurprised by all the people in the room. She sat down at the desk, and motioned for us the sit on the couches.

After about an hour of questioning, she eyed us all. "I've come to a decision."

"Well?" Bex prodded, impatiently.

"Daniella is coming to Gallagher." As soon as she said that, whoops and cheers filled the air, and a smle spread across my face, taking over my features.

"But Zach, I'm afraid you have to go back to Blackthorne for school," she said. Zach groaned and we filed out of the room. I turned to him and smirked.

"Are you upset that you can't see your girl for a semester?" I teased. He grinned devilishly.

"Don't be so sure. I have my ways."

Macey turned around. "What are you guys talking about?"

I opened my mouth to speak. "Zach is planning on sn-" He cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth. I licked his hand and he pulled away, a disgusted look on his face.

"You are the most disgusting girl I've ever met," he mumbled.

I grinned. "I learned from the best."

Bex, Cammie, Macey, and Liz were laughing. He sighed. "And to think this all started because I decided to visit you in the beginning of the summer."

We got to the door and Zach stopped to turn to Cammie.

"I'll see you later, Gallagher Girl." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Bye, Zach," Cammie said quietly. He turned to leave, but not before sending her a wink.

He stopped, suddenly, the door left open. "And Dani?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Good luck."

Right before the door shut, I called out. "I don't need it!"

I heard a faint chuckle, and the door closed. Bex slung an arm over my shoulders. "Let's go. We're gonna do this right."

She pushed open the doors and led us all outside. Zach was nowhere in sight. _I'll never know how he does that..._

Before I could ask anything, Bex held her hand out. "Hi. I'm Rebecca Baxter. But you can call me Bex."

I shook her hand, questioningly. "I'm Dani."

The girls led me up to the door and Bex pushed it open again with a flourish. "Hey, Dani?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at me. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this is dedicated to KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon for the amazing reviews and support :) Did you like it? Huh? Huh?<strong>

**Zach: Why'd you get rid of me?**

**Me: Because it'll make my next chapter perfect.**

**Zach: Whatever.**

**Me: What? No witty comeback?**

**Zach: You aren't worthy of my comebacks.**

**Me: Wow. That's the first time you actually deflated my ego...**

**Zach: And I'm proud.**

**REVIEW! Can we try to reach 200 by the end of the story?**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>


	21. Chapter 19: A First Day

**Okay, yeah. I admit it. Last chapter was a filler :) This will be the last chapter. I wanted to leave some things for the imagination and if I decide to do a sequel. Right now, odds are leaning towards no sequel. But if I get enough inspiration, I think I could. AND WE COULD HAVE MORE ZACH FIGHTS! I will post a huge thank you after this, but THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Zach: You should do a sequel.**

**Me: Why?**

**Zach: Because you can't get enough of me, the fans can't get enough of me, Cammie can't get enough of me-**

**Me: I beg to differ. I've had enough of you for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV:<strong>

"I don't think I've ever been more relieved for the start of school!" Bex sighed. Macey and Liz nodded in agreement, but my mind was somewhere else.

PROS AND CONS TO THE END OF SUMMER: _A list by Cammie Morgan_

PRO: The start of school will seem easier compared to the hectic summer we've had.

CON: I won't get to see Zach.

PRO: We'll be having Dani at Gallagher with us.

CON: The rest of the semester might seem a little boring.

PRO: I finally have an exciting story to tell everyone.

CON: I don't think I'll tell...

I watched as girls from different grades filed into the Grand Hall. When a certain seventh grader walked in alone, she didn't look scared, or nervous. Nope.

She sauntered into the Grand Hall, with so much confidence, it was obvious she spent entirely too much time with Zachary Goode. But when she smirked in my direction, I knew that she had a much different backstory.

I knew she had many, many secrets that I might never know.

I knew she was different from any other seventh grader that entered this building.

She's seen too much. She can probably tell you exactly how to become a double agent for an ancient terrorist organization in over 14 different languages already. She might be able to be locked in a room with twenty men twice her size, and come out with hardly a scratch. She's probably able to pull off any cover she wants.

But as Dani walked by my table and engaged in a conversation with a group of girls, somehow, I saw the little girl in her. And I smiled, knowing she could be herself here; that she could let her guard down. At least for a little bit.

I knew that her past was just another story for another time.

My mom stepped up to the podium. "Good evening, girls. Welcome back."

Every Gallagher Girl in the room listened intently to what my mother had to say. She made her announcement, just like she did every start of the year. But I couldn't deny the feeling that made me realize this school year would be different.

Just this summer, I got a cocky, mysterious, smirking boyfriend. I met a snob named Abigail, whom I am beginning to tolerate. I was kidnapped once. I've moved from Gallagher, to a hotel, to the ranch, to a prisoners' cell, and back to Gallagher.

I shouldn't have to say it straight out for anyone to know that my summer was filled with drama and adventure.

But when Tina faced me and asked, "So, Cammie, how was your summer?"

I just smiled, and replied, "Good."

Because sometimes, it's better to leave some things left unspoken.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VERY SHORT CHAPTER<em>. Okay. So I just wrote this final chapter, and I'm starting to want a sequel, just so we can find out about Dani's past...I'll have a poll up on my profile, and if you want a sequel, you should vote. **

**Anyways, who's ready for the last Zach-fight of the story? I know I am!**

**Zach: So this is our last fight?**

**Me: Yep...**

**Zach: We should make it worth remembering.**

**Me: And how would you do that?**

**Zach: *Points to self* Spy.**

**Me: Ha. Careful! If your ego gets too big, you won't be able to fit through the door!**

**Zach: That hurts. How can you do that to me?**

**Me: Simple. *Points to self* Author, baby!**

**And that's that. REVIEW!**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>


	22. THANK YOU!

**My lovely readers,**

**I just wanted to thank you all for just reading my story. I really appreciate every single hit, review, favorite, and alert. I know my story isn't the best (or even close) but I just love knowing that you guys liked it enough to support me. My story was fast paced and it didn't explain everything, but that's just another reason I might write a sequel. I already have ideas, so all you gotta do is vote.**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:<strong>

**mixandmingle**

**JessRobStar**

**TheBookStargazer**

**LunaStar44**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe**

**The Goddess**

**GGirl**

**Gallaghergirl1897**

**Gabby22**

**katie2061**

**Infinite678**

**ClassifiedZammieluvr**

**tattie007**

**meshellbell812**

**stephaniek**

**Goode Foreva**

**PheoNox**

**The One You Never Suspected**

**AriannaSaffyreMalfoy**

**GreysonDrew**

**dragonlover44**

**eme12ry**

**Krazykid599**

**summerlove479**

**mrs-zachary-goode**

**Jenna98**

**maggieloveszacharygoode**

**thechameleon.x**

**Clover10164**

**KMTesch**

**Lizaluvsdoggies**

**AnnCoinpurse**

**RosegirlPrincess**

**Thaumaturgic**

**xXxGGirlxXx**

**Bookworm607**

**Emily-Goode**

**XxHopexX**

**Emzoe**

**BlueHeelsKill**

**CanadianAngel97**

**gogirl369**

**KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon**

**XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX**

**hateme101**

**Rosey 3425**

**Chameleon101**

**Bookworm607**

**zammie-tally**

**flipstar1**

**Love and Kill**

**goodelover23**

**I-Am-Nerd97**

**i love gallagher girls**

**Photogirl5**

**PrincessMoi**

**AND ALL THE GUEST/ANON REVIEWERS! Sorry if I missed you!**

**I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of this support. It really makes my day to read just one new review, so can you imagine how I reacted to all of the ones I recieved? Yeah. Like a complete lunatic.**

**Zach: It's true.**

**Me: Ah, he's back.**

**Zach: Of course I am!**

**Me: That wasn't a very goode thing.**

**Zach: Don't use my pun.**

**Me: The pun belongs to the wonderful fanfictioners.**

**Zach: True.**

**Bex: THE FIGHT IS GONNA BREAK OUT SOON! They can't be around eachother without a good fight. LIZ, GRAB THE POPCORN!**

**I couldn't help myself :) I just love Zach-fights. They didn't even start out as "Zach-fights". All of my wonderful reviewers just started calling them that. Awesome, right?**

**Read my other stories if you liked this one. Right now, I think Nightingale is one of my best, just because I can control my own character's personalities. :) You Never Know is getting pretty popular too, if you wanna check it out!**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>


	23. Sequel

**SEQUEL ALERT! SEQUEL ALERT! SEQUEL ALERT! SEQUEL ALERT! SEQUEL ALERT! SEQUEL ALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha! Who's up for a sequel to "Not a Very Goode Summer"? I'm gonna write up several chapters before posting, so updates are gonna be pretty steady. But they shall not happen yet!<strong>

**The title of the sequel is called: _Sticks and Stones Can't Break a Spy_**

**So...you know what you should do? You should go to that story to see the TRAILER!**

**Who's excited? I know I am! So go. Now. Seriously. NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever and Always,<br>Me**

**P.S. While you're waiting for me to update my stories, you should check out my original story on Fictionpress. It's called _Juvenile._ Cool, right? So GO!**


End file.
